vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sauron
|-|Film trilogy= |-|Eye form= Summary Sauron (or Þauron (Thauron); Quenya; IPA: ˈsaʊron or Vanyarin; IPA: ˈθaʊron - "The Abhorred"), the eponymous Lord of the Rings, was a fallen Maia, the creator of the One Ring, and the most trusted lieutenant of his master Melkor (Morgoth, the first Dark Lord). After Melkor's defeat in the First Age, Sauron became the second''' Dark Lord''' and strove to conquer Arda (Middle-earth), creating the Rings of Power for this purpose. In the Second Age, he was defeated in the War of the Last Alliance by the last line of defense: Elves and Men under kings Gil-galad and Elendil. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely far higher | High 3-A Name: Mairon (Means "the admirable", true name), Gorthaur (Means "dread abomination." Given by the Sindar), Sauron (A mockery of his true name which means "the abominable." The name given by the Noldor), Annatar (Meaning "The Lord of Gifts." A name he gave himself), the Necromancer Origin: Lord of the Rings Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe itself. Classification: Ainu, Maia, Dark Lord of Mordor, original Ringbearer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation (Magically superior to the Witch-King), Poison and Fear Manipulation (Superior to the Nazgûl, having granted them all their powers) Necromancy, Illusion Creation, Transmutation, skilled blacksmith, craftsman and strategist, has control over the One Ring and its vast military, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in Spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Country level, likely far higher (Even while practically crippled, he still terrified Olórin. The strongest Maia) | High Universe level (The Maiar were like lesser Valar, having control over minor aspects of the universe, compared to their major ones) Speed: At least Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic, likely higher (Superior to the Balrogs) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and is best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Class E, likely far higher (Should be far stronger than Curumo and Olórin and at the very least superior to Eönwë) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Country Class, likely far higher | High Universal Durability: At least Country level, likely far higher (Took hits from beings of his own level, required the destruction of an incredibly large island mass to kill his weakened physical form) | High Universe level Stamina: Vastly superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Country level with weather manipulation. Country level/Continental with telepathy (Could use telepathy on Galadriel from across the continent) | High Universal Standard Equipment: Morgul Blades, the One Ring Intelligence: Extremely skilled craftsman and blacksmith, master of deceit, tricked the Eregion Elves into forging the rings of power, turned Numenor upon the Valar Weaknesses: He cannot maintain form without his ring. If his ring is destroyed, then so is he. However, this weakness is only valid for Second Age Sauron and onward | None notable Key: Manifestation | True form Gallery Alan-lee-tolkien Sauron Forges the Ring.jpg Necromancer3.jpg Necromancer4.jpg Necromancer2.jpg 11165132 831790553565148 8068182754439350709 o.jpg SauronfinalSSF.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Book Characters Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Royal Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Male Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Necromancers Category:Metal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Fear Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ainur Category:Maiar Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3